


Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, Episode: s01e10 Out of Time, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto, like the flowers, never bends with the rainfall. And there's been a lot of rain in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall [Vid]




End file.
